


Been Waiting All Along

by Mockingmercy



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingmercy/pseuds/Mockingmercy





	Been Waiting All Along

It was a cold day in Montreal, but then again when was it not. Rebecca sat patiently outside the arena doors of the bell centre waiting for her best friend to finish practice. Carey said he was going to be done at 6:30 but once again he was wrong, it was already 7:00. He usually was always late but Rebecca didn't want to not be there when he was done. 

"Becca!" She heard Carey yell as he came through the doors, "Sorry I'm late! Coach wanted to run through the tape from last nights game against Detroit with us." 

"It's okay Care-bear. But you're cooking tonight!" Rebecca smirked as Carey jumped in the car. 

"Awe really?! But it's too cold to barbecue!" Carey whined as they left the Bell Centre.

"That sucks, figure something out." Rebecca replied simply. Rebecca usually always cooks for Carey, and she loves cooking sure. But after so long of feeding one huge NHL goalie, you want a break from it. 

The drive back was short and quite for a change. Usually Carey went on about how PK did this or Prust did that. But tonight there was nothing. It was kind weird to Rebecca but she choose not to push it. As soon as they got to their little apartment they shared, Carey went to the kitchen without a word. 

Rebecca sighed, "Seriously Carey! You can't be mad about cooking! It's only one night and I usually do it anyway!" 

"Maybe, but I just had something else in mind for tonight!" Carey yelled back confusing Rebecca.

"Oh? What's that?" Rebecca questioned walking into the kitchen.

"I was going to ask an old friend of mine out" Carey replied simply before going to dig in the fridge. 

Butterfly's became to rumble up in Rebecca's stomach. She has had an undeniable crush on Carey for the last year, but she never thought the feelings were returned. It was a very obvious crush but it was hidden very well also. If you really watched the two you could clearly tell Rebecca has the hots for Carey, just as Brendan did. Fortunately Rebecca managed to convince him not to tell anyone.

"Who?" Rebecca asked nervously hoping for one answer only. 

"Oh, Angela Webber. Don't think you've met her but I have been wanted to ask for about a week now." Carey turned around and smiled.

"Oh uh okay. You can just go then I guess." Rebecca managed out. She couldn't believe she let herself get her hopes up in the first place. And yeah she hasn't talked to her before but she is beautiful. 

"Really?! Thanks Becca!" Carey gleamed before running over and grabbing her in a huge hug.

"I'll be back before 10!" He yelled before rushing out the door. Rebecca wished that she could believe that, but inside she knew she couldn't. 

Rebecca with 2hrs and a half of time to spare, but more like 4hrs, decided to hop in her car and head to Gallys. The ride was short only about fifteen mineuts. Rebecca parked in front of his place and saw his truck which was a good sign of him being home. She ran up his stairs and knocked on the door. 

"Blahha! One second!!" She heard Brendan wail before a loud thumping sound and the door being flung open. "Aye! I told you to call before you ever came over so I could make sure I had some Neige!" Brendan smiled.

"Come on Gally you know I hate that stuff and so do you!" She laughed walking in. 

"Maybe, but it's suppose to be the best Canadian beer! So we have to drink it!" He laughed as Rebecca just smiled at him. 

They made their way to the couch in the living room where unsurprising the Patriots were playing on the screen. Gally then left for a bit and came back with one beer. 

"You're driving yourself home." He smiled before jumping onto the couch, "So let's get right to the point shall we?" 

Rebecca sighed and shifted in her seat. "It's pretty stupid now that I think of it." 

"Oh please! I'm a 22 year old NHLer that planned to stay home alone on a Friday night, whatever this is can't be worse than that." Gally laughed causing Rebecca to also.

"Okay well really in a nutshell it's just that Carey said that he was going to ask an old friend out and naturally, I thought it was me. But it ends up with was Angela Webber." Rebecca explained struggling to hold it together. 

"Oh, she's beautiful." 

"As if I didn't alright know that!" Rebecca almost yelled with her last words breaking into a sob. 

"Shhhh, shhhhhh. It's okay, It's okay. I'm here." Gally soothed moving to hold her in his arms. They stayed like that for a while, Rebecca trying to calm down and Gally trying to keep his rage in when the referee made a bad call against the Patriots. 

"Okay thanks Gally that really helped me." Rebecca smiled sitting up after she calmed down a bit.

"No problem, anytime. What time is Carey coming back?" Gally questioned.

"Oh at 10 something." She muttered really not interested in a conversation about Carey right now.

"Oh well it's 9:30 right now and I think you may want to to fix your make-up, or pretend your asleep." Gally smiled getting up from the couch. 

"Okay thanks." Rebecca smiled hugging Gally before making her way back to her and Carey's apartment. 

When she pulled up to her surprise, Carey's truck was in the driveway. She quickly got out and ran into her apartment and didn't stop there. 

"Hey Becca! I brought Steak back!" Carey yelled, but Rebecca ignored him.

"Becca?!" He yelled as she slammed her door shut and locked it. 

She through herself on her bed face down and began to sob. 

"BECCA!!" Carey yelled knocking on the door, only making her cry louder. 

There was nothing for a few mineuts but then there was shuffling of feet and the sound of Carey sliding down the wall. "Becca?" Carey softly cried out. Once again Rebecca let out no answer but continued her now silent sobs. 

"Becca I'm sorry for whatever I did, please just tell be what I did. Doesn't even have through sound." Carey moped from the other side of the door.

Rebecca slowly got up and made her way to her desk where she got her note pad and a pencil. She moved across the room and slide her back down the door. She could feel Carey's hard breathing through it onto the other side, so she knew he was there too.

\--Angela 

She shoved it under the door and heard Carey grab it.

"But you said it was okay!" Carey said in an almost pleading voice.

\--You went on a date with her

She shoved it with more force and anger under than the first one. She could hear Carey slowly undoing the paper to make sure he didn't rip it. That was one of the things she adored about Carey, he was always so precise and proper. 

"Wait what? No not like that! I just met up with her and had dinner. I just went out with her in a friendly way." Carey explained shocking Rebecca once more, "What are you jealous?!" 

Rebecca stood up and ripped the door open. "No! I am not Jealous! You can go out with whatever girl you want and I will be here, not jel-" 

Carey cut her off by pulling her close and into an emotion filled kiss. Rebecca kissed back with so many different feeling going through her also. Anger that he always is late. Happiness that this is finally happening. And content-ness that she was in his arms and his lips pressed to her own. She felt Carey smile half way through the kiss which made all her butterfly's come back again. They slowly pulled away and Carey pressed their foreheads together.

"The only girl I want is you." Carey said looking into her eyes. They both stay like that for countless mineuts, looking into each others eyes, smiling and sharing long meaningful kisses back and forth. 

"So what did you guys talk about?" Rebecca asked as they cuddled on the couch. 

"About you, and how I should get my ass home." Carey smiled causing Rebecca to also. And slowly they leaned in to another meaningful kiss, one of many to come.


End file.
